books
by bh6
Summary: it's snowing like hell


_Knock Knock Knock _

Laying on my couch, wrapped burrito tight with a blanket and a thick book, accompanied by a backdrop of hard snow from the adjacent window, it was hard to believe that you'd hear a knock at your front door. What wasn't so hard to believe was the intensity of the knocks, most likely from the desperate need to be inside. The knocks shattered my in-zen-mode brain and left me startled.

Two thoughts crossed by brain as I clumsily ripped myself from the warm burrito to open the door. 1 _Who the hell is interrupting me and my book this late?_, and 2, _Who the hell is stupid enough to be outside in this shitstorm? _

This hour of the night, the hour of 11 to be clear, was my peace time. I sit down with my current read, wrap myself in a blanket, and enjoy nice peace and quiet. Not to forget my profusely pudgy cat, who has proven to be a trustful companion when I desperately needed one, joining me. Night times are my sanctuary away from the dragging exhaustion of being a productive human, to which I really don't have a choice being if I want to get by.

On this particular day I had returned home, or what could be considered home, dropped off from a satisfying night spent with my girlfriend. I'm not a romantic person, or even an emotional person, but somehow with her, we make it sweet.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock-_

"Okay," I was already impatient with them, "I'm coming!" I slammed my book down, onto the side table on my way to the door, as the knocking continued. I opened it in a rush; whoever this was, they weren't getting any sympathy from me.

I regrettably took back that decision when I opened the door. A hellishly strong wind poured onto my small body, revealing none other than my girlfriend in the doorway. Her arm seemed frozen in a knocking motion, obviously freezing with her single jacket and chattering teeth.

"Shit, Mikasa! What the hell are you thinking?", I shivered, grabbing her arm and leading her in the doorway, slamming the door back into it's place. I stood puzzled, staring at her as she let her body adjust for a second. So calm, even after being in that mess of weather, as usual. I noticed her hugging something to her chest; a book. My book, the book I must have left at her house.

"I thought I should return this", she extended her shaking arm, holding the book out to me. It happened to be my favorite book, a special book. I took it right away, tossing it onto the couch.

"Did you seriously come all the way here to drop off that book?", I was amazed and at the very same time angered with the length she had took to return a book to me in a snowstorm. "You look like you're going to fall over, you're so cold."

"I noticed it sitting on the car floor when I got home," she sounded embarrassed. "I thought I would return it to you. It's your favorite book, y'know?" It _was _my favorite book; the damn thing was ripping at the seams, I'd read it so much.

"In a blizzard?"

"It's not a blizzard, Annie." she weakly giggled. She was still shivering from the cold.

"Well, you're insane. You didn't need to come all this way to return my book. Do you have any clue how late it is?" I realized how harsh I might have sounded just then, especially when speaking to someone who had just driven through a snowstorm for the sake of my precious book, even with how silly it was. "But, I guess I have no choice but to love you now that you're here." I said hesitantly after a few moments, giving her a weak smile.

Another moment passed and I extended my arms to hug her, retorting a bit when I felt her wet jacket on my dry body, and then feeling her hug back.

"I- actually came here to see you again, mostly." she admitted slyly, after a minute of silent hugging. It was startling to hear out loud; I felt my face warm and I didn't have to look up to know she was blushing too.

"You're insane," I repeated again for the second time tonight, this time mischievousness was building in my voice, "and you're staying here tonight." It was strange but I found myself giggling, something unheard of. She joined me in giggling as I took her by the hand and led her to the sofa.

That night was not my usual quiet or peaceful night but it was a good night. I found myself ever so appreciative of those knocks on my door, my dumb book, and especially my dumb girlfriend.


End file.
